renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Overlord-class Supercarrier
Overlord Class: Battleship-class Carrier Operators: TOG (Exclusively) Mass: 19,993,503 tons Cost: 74,932,537,085 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (56,000) :Center Engine Rating (56,000) :Left Engine Rating (56,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::50 37.5/25 (F) ::50 37.5/30 ® ::50 37.5/30 (L) ::50 37.5/30 ® ::50 37.5/30 (L) ::50 37.5/30 ® ::50 37.5/30 (L) ::50 37.5/25 (A) ::Type E Missile System (3 Shots at 150 Points) Fighters: 2,520 at 300 tons (seven Wings) Small Craft: 15 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 50,000 tons Crew: 16,983 Passengers: 500 Marines: 4,000 Extras: :660 extra fighter launch tubes (for a total of 1,080, or 3 wings) able to take off per turn. :510 extra fighter-recovery tubes (for a total of 720, or 2 wings) able to be recovered per turn. Overview The Overlord-class carrier, laid down in 6820, is one of the most controversial designs ever to come off TOG drawing boards. It also happens to be the largest ship ever constructed, massing 19,993,503 tons, almost five times that of the Shiva-class Battleship. The cost of the Overlord is also immense, almost three times that of the Shiva. Indeed, the price tag of 74,932,537,085 talents does not even include the cost of the fighters carried on board. Capabilities The Overlord Class is a massive ship that takes ten years from the start of construction to achieve operational status. The Overlord-class Mannius is the largest ship ever produced, carrying seven fighter wings. The fighter bays take up more than half the available space and almost a quarter of the tonnage. The fighter launch-tube arrangement deserves special mention. Realizing the difficulty of coordinating and keeping such large numbers of fighters in coherent formations, the designers determined that each squadron should he launched as a complete entity. Placing six launch tubes side by side in a single bay enabled a whole squadron to launch at the same time. To avoid having to build more than 2,000 launch tubes, the designers decided to "stack" six squadrons, or a total of 36 fighters, in the same launch bay. Using these techniques, the Mannius can launch three wings of fighters in five minutes. Extra landing facilities were also installed to enable the carrier to maintain a quicker turnaround time. Up to two wings may be landed and processed in five minutes. Using two large recovery "scoops," one above and one below the ship, the fighters land and are secured by a large mechanical arm. The arm then moves them to their correct turbo lifts, which returns the fighter to its proper bay for rearming. Overlord-class carriers are fully armed combat ships. One 50-gun 37.5/25 laser bay is mounted in the fore and aft of the ship, along with a broadside consisting of three 50-gun 37.5/30 laser bays per side. Anti-fighter/anti-missile batteries run along all the sides of the ship. These batteries are so densely packed that few fighters or missiles can get through. The missile systems' armor and shielding are also massive. Maneuverability is surprisingly good for a ship of this size, equaling that of most battleships. Many argue that the Mannius is too vulnerable a ship for its high price. Though it is true that the Mannius is not more resistant to damage than a normal battleship-size carrier, its many more fighters can protect it from such damage while scoring more hits. Additionally, the Overlord-class requires fewer escort ships than other carrier task forces, offsetting its higher cost. Opponents of the Overlord-class cite the advantages that several smaller carriers would have over one larger one. They say that the Overlord can only be in one place at a time, while two or more smaller carriers could cover multiple threats. Proponents retort that the Overlord-class was not built to "cover threats," but to eliminate them. This, they say, the Overlord-class could do easily. While the controversy rages on, funds have been withheld from the construction of further Overlord models. Deployment As of 6830, the Mannius is the only operational Overlord-class battleship carrier. One additional unit is currently under construction, but is several years away from completion. The Imperial Senate is withholding funds from the project until it can he further evaluated, preferably with a test of the Mannius in combat. The Mannius is currently stationed in the Terran system, engaged in fleet maneuvers, as it has been since its commission. Despite many calls for the Mannius to be sent into combat, the TOG High Command seems reluctant to do so, Meanwhile, this untried vessel is the most discussed and photographed ship in the history of the Terran Overlord Government. Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:A to Z Index Category:Military Category:Carriers (CV) Category:Battleships